Overwatch: Death
by ChewieJamie
Summary: McRee and Reinhardt have been killed in a large ambush by Talon. Genji confronts Reaper shortly after, and kills him. Who will die next? Will Genji be able to survive Talon?
1. Chapter 1

Genji swung a punch at Reyes knocking him down onto the floor.

Talon had just ambushed Genji, McRee, Mercy, Reinhardt and Lucio. Reyes had killed Reinhardt and McRee.  
Reaper coughed up blood as Genji had severely hurt him after the deaths of Genji's best friends. Mercy had been guided away by Lucio after taking a shot to the leg.  
Rain pattered on Genji's shoulders trickling down past his waist. Genji's visor had been knocked off during the long battle.  
"Some say 'Heroes Never Die'," Genji began, "You were always dead."  
"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Genji shouted as he unsheathed his sword slicing Reyes' head of efficiently. All the sound being produced was the rain colliding with flames from the ambush. Genji exited the narrow alleyway limping towards the evacuation ship  
which was marked on his GPS. Genji arrived just before the ship was to take off, giving up hope.  
"Genji! Quick get in!" Lucio shouted as Genji weakly climbed aboard. The giant door closed behind him and then he collapsed.

2 days later.

Genji awoke in the medical bay of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Mercy, alongside Ana, stood over him. He saw there mouths moving but couldn't hear them.  
"Genji. Genji!" He started to hear his wife's voice and Ana's faintly until he could hear theme fine.  
"Angela, what happened?" He asked.  
"You tell us," she sounded angry, in a sort of playful way but still was serious about the question, "we had to completely change your body, it was very heavily damaged."  
Genji looked down at his body, it was a similar design but obviously was more advanced.  
"I killed Reyes." 


	2. Chapter 2

Angela froze in shock. She didn't know if what he did was right or wrong. Ana's eyes teared up and she quickly turned and walked out of the med-bay. Genji attempted to lift himself off of the bed but felt a sharp pain in his waist and below and let out a groan. Angela pushed him back down.

"Genji, let me speak with her."

Genji watched as she left the room looking for Ana. He knew he let the team down. He was left alone with the thoughts of Reinhardt and McRee. The bodies were never found. Although Jack and Ana would be heavily affected by Genji's decision, he did not regret it one bit. They would still come to understand since Reaper had slew two Overwatch agents mercilessly. If Reyes was still there would he have killed McRee who had always looked up to him? Genji thought of the chance he had to kill Reyes before any of this.

*One year ago*

Genji silently strolled down the hallways of the building. The ninja walked into a seemingly empty room. As he was leaving he heard a voice. "Hello, Shimada." "Reyes." Genji grunted in response. "What happened to you Gabriel?" Genji then turned around seeing Reyes' figure blending into the darkness of the room. The ninja saw that he didn't have any guns out. Instead of battling, Genji took this as an interrogation opportunity. "Why would you turn on your friends?" He asked. "Friends? You people were never my friends, you never liked me at all. I felt the same back." Reaper replied. "It's Talon Reyes, did you see what they did to Lacroix? I remember her enough before to know that she never wanted to kill Gerard. It was Talon who got inside her head and you know this." Genji sighed after he said this knowing Reaper would never agree and he was foolish to even try. Reaper just disappeared into the darkness afterwards.

*Present day*

Angela came back looking down to the floor.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you," Angela sighed. "what happened?"

"McRee kept his distance from the battle lending me cover fire as you and Lucio retreated," Genji looked away from his wife.

"I looked back up to see Reyes shooting him in the back and disappearing into his smoke. I dashed up to the building he was on and he tried to tell me something until his voice faded away. I looked back down to the payload and saw Reinhardt being gunned down by Reaper and Talon agents. Of course, Reaper disappeared again, running out of energy. I slated those agents without mercyI had cornered Reyes in a narrow alley and decapitated him."

Angela now understood and hugged Genji tightly.

"Angela, my dragon was not green. It was black."


End file.
